Revolution
by hoti3100
Summary: VAM fiction. Missy is not loyal to Bam, so he leaves West Chester to go to Finland to see Ville Valo.
1. Disappointed

**+This is my first fan fiction. I'm not so sure how to do it ha ha. I own no characters. I tried to make this story good. Reviews are appreciated. I need help, so if you have any comments on how I can make the next chapters better, please tell me. Thank you. no point of view+**

It was just another day in Castle Bam. Bam's friends were being idiots , April was yelling, Bam was doing whatever he wanted. Bam woke up and found a letter in Missy's spot on the

bed. Missy hadn't left a note for him since that one time when she was thinking of leaving Bam. He got nervous, but picked it up in fear and read it. The letter said that she was

going to be out for a while with her mom and sister for lunch and she would be back before dinner. Bam was skeptical in believing that she was telling the truth. He walked down to

his kitchen and saw Ape.

"Good morning Bam" Ape told her son.

"Yeah, morning." Bam replied, still kind of confused.

"Are you ok?" April questioned "You look ill."

"I'm fine, I'm going to go outside to skate" Bam stated. April looked at her son in disbelief.

"Well, you be careful." Ape commented.

Bam grabbed his skateboard and went out side. The pink Lambo that Missy had called hers was gone. Noting that it was gone and it was 11 am, he started to believe that she was

telling the truth. Bam walked over to his skate ramp to go ease the tension in his head. Then, Dunn ran over to Bam.

"How's it going?" Dunn asked. Bam didn't answer "Oh. you know, _don't_ you?"

"Know what?"

"Oh, never mind." Dunn said skeptically.

"Do you know something I don't." Bam rose his head and looked at Ryan with a serious face.

"Yes and no" Dunn replied.

"Would you like to tell me?" Bam was getting closer to Ryan, and it was starting to scare him.

"Um..well.." Ryan tried to walk away from Bam, but he just kept coming closer.

"Well, _what_?" Bam had Ryan in a headlock now.

"Ok. _Ok_. I'll tell you if you let go of me." Bam released Dunn's head. "Missy left with Novak in the pink Lambo." Bam's face settled into a frown.

"Well, where did they go?"

"That's the thing I _don't_ know, sorry dude."

They walked over to one of the ramps and started talking. Bam told Dunn about the letter and what it meant when she left it.

Do you think she would cheat on you with _Novak_?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Honestly, I don't know," Bam said ", Missy has been acting weird lately."

Dunn took out his cell phone and called Novak to see where he was.

"Novak?" Ryan said over the phone. "Hey dude where _are _you?"

"Put it on speaker" Bam suggested

"I'm in Antonio's" Novak said ", why do _you _want to know?"

"I was just curious I didn't see you" Bam was making hand movements to Dunn saying '_lets drive in my Lambo to Antonio's_' Dunn shook his head. "Ok ,well bye." he told Novak and

hung up.

"I can't _believe_ him." Bam told Dunn.

"Well lets just see if he is there with _her_, or _maybe _he is just there trying to pick up chicks." Dunn said positively.

Ryan and Bam drove to Antonio's, and sure enough, Missy's Lambo was there, but hidden. Bam and Dunn got out casually and walked over to her Lambo.

What Bam saw he didn't believe, or he wouldn't want to believe. He saw his 'best friend' having sex with his wife.

"Oh no." Dunn said.

"Oh yes! Oh _yes_!" Missy moaned.

Bam opened the door. "What the _hell_?!" Bam said to Missy and Novak. They quickly came apart.

"Oh my _god_!" Missy said.

Bam was _really _unhappy. Novak ran out of the car in no time and left Missy exposed. Bam looked at Missy, who was exposed to the world, and just walked away. She threw clothes

on fast and chased after him.

"Its not what you think babe." She said sheepishly.

"Then what the _hell_ did I just see, '_babe'_?"

"Honestly, I don't know." She told him, being completely truthful.

"How long has this been going on?"He interrogated.

"A month" Bam frowned in disbelief.

"I am going home and packing a suitcase and leaving for a while," He told her ", and I'm _not_ telling you where I am going."

Bam looked at his cheating wife for the last time, and just walked away. Dunn said some rude remarks to her and then followed Bam to his blue Lambo.

On the way to his castle, Bam called his friend Ville Valo. "Ville?" Bam asked "Hey man. I'm not so good. I'll tell you later, but I wanted to see if it was ok if I came to your house for a

while. Really, oh _thanks _man. I'll see you in a while, and I'll explain _everything_ to you. Ok, bye"

"_So_?" Dunn asked.

"I'm going to Helsinki, Finland to stay with Ville"

"Oh, well I _guess_ you got to do what you got to do." Ryan said.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving you. You can stay at my house as long as you want." Bam gave him a smile. They finally arrived to his house.

April heard the door open and ran for her son. "Hey Bam, where have you _been _I've been lo…." Bam cut her off. She could see the heartbreak in his eyes.

"Mom, Missy cheated on me with Novak. Now I'm packing up and going to stay with Ville in Finland."

"Oh _my_. I'm _so_ sorry Brandon. Will you be in touch? I don't want my baby _overseas _and not talking to his mom."

"Yeah, I'll be in touch with _you_, not _her_. Now I'm going to pack, I'll be down in a minute." Bam gave April a hug and walked to his room.

Bam packed almost all of his clothes. He left a couple of boxes of shirts that companies gave him. He wrote Missy a note basically saying: 'I don't know when I will be back, and I don't

know where we are headed.'

Bam gave his mother one last hug and drove to the airport. Thankfully, Novak didn't take his passport.

**+If you want point of view for Bam and Ville (yes we will get some prime time VAM in the next chapter) please please tell me thank you!+**


	2. Togetherness

**+I own no characters or the song "when love and death embrace" By H.I.M. the bold represents the song+**

When Bam arrived to Helsinki Ville was waiting fir him. Ville had his purple beanie on and a black t shirt.

"Hey Ville," Bam said as he stumbled out of the gate ", you don't know how _happy _I am to see you!"

Ville gave Bam a hug "Yeah, It's nice to see you too."

Bam could see the Ville wanted to know what was going on. "I don't just want to give you a _summary_ of what is going on. When we get to your house I'll tell you, _ok_?"

"Alright I'm just _really_ curious, because you called me out of the blue. Will you _just _tell me who it has to do _with_?"

Bam didn't look at Ville. "Missy" he said.

Ville didn't say anything until they arrived to his house. They carried his luggage inside of Ville's house and sat down on his couch. "So I woke up and there was a letter for me

in Missy's place and the bed." Bam told Ville.

"I know what _that _means" Ville responded. His green eyes were completely concentrated on Bam.

"I walk outside and her Lamborghini is gone. I got Dunn to call Novak, because he said he left with Missy. Novak said he was at Antonio's, and he was. Missy's Lambo was there So

me and Ryan walked over to it. I saw Missy, _naked_, on top of Novak. She was _moaning _to him" Bam had a tear running down his face and Ville was holding him. ", I opened the door

and said something. Novak ran away as fast as the speed of light. He _left_ her_ naked _and I just walked away. She chased after me and _tried_ to reason with me. I knew she was lying,

I could see it in her eyes. She admitted it and I told her I was leaving. That's about it."

"I'm sorry Bammie." Ville said.

"Its not your fault" Bam told him. Ville wanted Bam right then and there. Bam and Ville were in each other's arms.

Ville got up. "Do you want something to eat, or drink?"

"Whiskey, please."

"Bam, you know that makes you violent." Ville said.

"Well, give it to me _anyways_." Bam said out of pain.

"Ok, _whatever_ makes you happy." Ville said. He got Bam his whiskey and sat down next to him. Bam drank his sorrow and Ville stayed sober. "You really shouldn't be drink that

much Bam." Ville commented. Bam looked at Ville and something snapped. Bam looked in Ville's eyes. He smiled then dropped his head. "What?" Ville asked.

"Never mind" Bam replied., still smiling.

"Don't be stubborn Bam."

Bam looked at Ville again. "Its just, your _so_.. I don't know"

Ville was anticipating Bam to feel the same way he did. "You can say whatever you want Bam."

Bam hesitated, " _pretty_." He looked down again, shamefully.

Ville grabbed Bam's chin and pulled his face closer to his face. Ville looked at Bam with hope. "You _really_ think so?"

Bam had a tear in his eye. "Of _coarse_ I think your pretty. Your _eyes_, and just _everything about you is just so…__irresistible_."

Ville smiled, and you could see his eyeliner smearing. He let go of Bam's chin and Bam just kept his face there. " Good" Ville said.

"Stop doing that." Bam told Ville.

"Doing _what_?

"Dazzling me" Bam responded.

Their faces were just a couple of inches away. Bam played with Ville's beanie. In response, Ville moved even closer to Bam and let his lips graze his lips. Bam reacted a little bit

stronger . He pushed Ville down and kissed him harder, until they started making out. "I want you _so_ badly." Ville said. Bam started to tug on Ville's pants.

"Is _this_ what you want?"

"I -want- _all- _of -you." Vile said in between kisses.

Bam let go of Ville's lips and worked harder to get Ville naked. He as in. "So be it" He touched the Ville's top with his lips and got lower and lower. Ville started to get a erection.

Finally, he had all of him in his mouth. Ville let out a moan. Bam want harder and faster,

"St…stop. .._stop _Bam." Ville let out. Bam let his mouth slide out. " Its your turn." Ville undressed Bam, and their bodies were tangled together on the floor. Ville found

Bam's entrance and started working on it. "Before we do this, I _have_ to tell you something." Bam said.

" Anything darling" Ville told Bam.

"I.._love_ you" Bam stared into Ville's eyes.

"_Oh_ Brandon," Ville started to cry, ", I don't _love you_" Bam's expression was sad now "I'm _in love _with you"

**I'm in love, with you **

Bam started to say somehting

**And it's crushing my, heart.**

"Don't say anything" Ville said.

**All ****I want, is you.**

Ville moved inside of the man he was in love with.

**To take me into your arms**

Tattooed skin was intertwining,

**When love and death embrace,**

"Ville, help me"

"What?" Ville said.

"My erection" Ville moved his hand to pulse Bam.

**I love, you**

"_Oh_" Bam moaned,

**And you're crushing my, heart**

Ville started to go faster and faster.

**I need you**

Moaning was in the room, surrounding the two lovers.

**Please take me into you arms**

Ville was at the edge of the cliff. "Almost…._ther_e"

**When love and death embrace**

He had jumped off the cliff of love.


	3. Satisfaction

**+I own no characters, even though these characters should have been carved out of marble. Reviews are for cool people. If you are cool, you should definately leave my story a review.+**

Ville woke up. Was it all just a _drea__m_? No, Bam was right next to him wearing _nothing_

but boxers. Ville searched for more evidence. Jackpot, there was a bottle of flavored lube that was

open. He smelt his hands, and sure enough, it smelt like the lube. He got up and fixed

him a glass of water. The water was refreshing down his throat. '_I need to take a shower_',

Ville thought to himself. He crept to the bathroom and closed the door, leaving it

unlocked. He got undressed and noticed there was dry come everywhere. "_Great_" Ville

said aloud. He had the sensation to whiz a lot. "_Oh no_," he thought. "It _reall_y did

happen". He got done with his business and hopped into the shower. Ville made the water

very cold. He started to sing random melodies. When he heard the door open he stopped.

"Ville, last night was…" Bam started to say. " _Amazing_. It was different, and you make

me happy." Ville didn't know what to say. Bam sat down. "It wasn't what I expected to

happen. _I_ felt that way, I just didn't know that _you_ did to." Bam said.

"You complete me," Ville said softly, but loud enough so Bam could hear. "but do we

regret it?"

Bam got up and walked over to the shower and Ville stuck his out of the curtain. " I don't

regret_ anything_" Bam told Ville. He kissed Ville softly. " Even though everything is

going wrong right now , I'm falling for you." Bam said.

"What about Missy?" Ville asked.

"What _abou__t_ her?" Bam replied. "She lied and cheated on me. She made me feel like a

leper. You make me feel like a king." Ville stuck his head back in the curtain and Bam

started to undress himself. Well, all Bam had to do was take off his boxers and his Hilary

Duff t-shirt.

Bam hopped into the shower with Ville.

"Why the _hell_ is the water so cold?" Bam shivered.

"I felt like making it cold. I didn't know I was going to have company" Ville smiled.

"Well you do now. Will you make it warmer _please_." Ville made the water really hot.

"That's too hot" Bam hissed.

"I thought it was too cold" Ville laughed.

"That's really not funny" Ville made the water warm. Bam smiled in response.

"What are you going to do about Missy?" Ville asked.

"Nothing. Right now its just me and you. _Nothing_ can get in our way." Bam gave Ville a

grin

"I hope you know that she can still spend your money, stay at your house and drink _all_ of

your beer." Ville stated.

"Missy wouldn't." Bam said. He started to wash his messy hair.

Ville rubbed soap on his unique tattoo sleeve. "How do you know that?"

"I just know. I guess by the look she gave me when I told her I was leaving. It was like Missy was telling me she would leave to."

"You better make sure." Ville told Bam.

Bam rinsed out the shampoo from his hair. "Yeah, I have to call my mom. She is

probably worried about me anyways," He got out of the shower and dried off.

"I'm finishing up, I'll be out in a minute" Ville said

Bam walked over to Ville's room. He had a white towel wrapped around his waist.

Ville's room was dark. Bam walked in it an turned on the lights. He saw a open pack of

Spongebob underwear that was half gone. He found his suitcase right by the mysterious

and hilarious pack of under wear. '_Ville wears Spongebob underwear_' Bam thought and the he tried to picture it.

A tall light skinned man with tattoos everywhere wearing

Spongebob Squarepants underwear. Bam laughed at the thought. He got his suitcase and

pulled out pants, a Hilary Duff shirt, boxers, and his cell phone. Ville walked in the room and

Bam laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" Ville questioned.

"I saw your Spongebob underwear. Would you like to explain that to me?" Bam said.

"Uh, well you see. I don't really know. Would you like to explain the Hilary Duff shirt?" Ville told Bam.

Bam laughed "No." Bam said smiling. Bam put on his clothes and so did Ville. " I have to go call

my mom and get the scoop." Bam said.

"Alright. I'll be in here when you get back." Ville picked up his guitar and started to

play a tune.

Bam walked out of Ville's room and walked to his kitchen. Bam had_ no_ idea what April

was going to tell him. He just decided to jet it over with, so Bam called his mother.

"Ape?" Bam asked.

"Bam?! How _are_ you? I was worried when you didn't call. Is everything ok?" Ape

responded.

"Yeah everything _fine_. What happened to Missy?" Bam questioned.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" April asked.

"Yes" He said without a doubt.

"Ok then. She came home and read some letter and sat on your bed for twenty minutes.

She wrote you a letter and she told me to give it to you. Then she packed all of her things

and left." Ape responded.

"Do you know where she went?" Bam further interrogated.

"No, but it _might_ be in this letter." Ape said positively.

"How am I going to get it?" Bam asked.

"I guess I'll send you it in the mail." April said.

"Alright. What happened to Novak?" He catechized.

"I don't know. I have to go son. Love you" April told her son.

" Yeah. I love you too." He responded.

"Bye." She said finally.

"K. Bye." Bam pressed the little red button on his phone. Ville walked in with his finnish

beauty. His hair was wet and his shirt was half way buttoned. Bam was dazzled by his beauty.

"Oh, hey Ville."

"Hello darling." Ville responded. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Bam responded.

Ville made a serious face. "So I was thinking, and I thought of something. Instead of _just_

making love, we should go on a date. Maybe a movie, dinner, or something."

Bam smiled. "I agree. Lets go to dinner, then to a movie. Does that sound like a ideal first

date?"

"Well love, sounds fine to me." Ville smiled and walked over to Bam. " What do you

want to do now?" Ville asked.

"Lets play a game." Bam said,

"Alright , darling, what do you want to play?"

"Well since we have some time, I thought that we could play a game of 'I never'." Bam responded with a grin.

"Okay, lets go." Ville declared "Wait but first…" He walked up to Bam and stopped.

Ville Put his hand on the back of Bam's head. His eyes were glistening.

"What are you…" Ville kissed Bam before he could finish his sentence. Bam felt the

sparks in the kiss. The tension of his confusion melted into complete bliss.

He didn't want to let go. He wanted the moment to last forever.

Ville let go ."Okay, Lets go in the living room to play." He left Bam, dazzled and

shocked. Ville walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "So how do we play

this?" He questioned Bam. Bam walked in the living room and stood before Ville.

"Well we are going to do it differently, since you don't drink anymore. I say something

that I have never done. If you have done it, than you take off a piece of your clothes.

Normally you would drink if you have."

"Do you have something to drink? I'm really thirsty." Bam questioned.

"Look in the fridge, there is water."

Bam walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was no trace of alcohol. Bam

was glad that Ville's trip to rehab helped him. Bam didn't want Ville to die. Bam grabbed

the water bottle and drank all of the water in no time. He was good at chugging. Bam

walked back into the room where his love was at.

"Lets start" Bam said as he sat down. "I'll go first, unless you want to go first."

"Its ok, you have played this before, I haven't." Ville smiled at him.

"Ok whatever you say." Bam smiled back at his lover. " I've never..worn a suit in

Finland"

Ville took off his shirt. " That is not fair Bammie." Ville told Bam. "I've never had sex in

Castle Bam." Ville gave Bam a grin.

"I thought mine was unfair." Bam took off his blazer. "I've never worked at a sex shop."

Ville took off his pants. "Well I've never worn a Hilary Duff shirt." Ville laughed.

Bam took off the Hilary Duff shirt. "That's not cool man. She's sweet, or she use to be sweet. I've never owned Spongebob underwear."

Ville took off his boxers. Under them there was Spongebob underwear. "I've never…

FedExed a Yellow Jimmy to Finland. Oh and thanks by the way."

Bam took off his pants. "Well I've never…" There was a long pause. Bam was really

close to getting Ville naked. He had to dig _really_ deep to find something. ",gotten a dildo from

your dad's sex shop to use it on a Finnish girl."

"Bye bye Spongebob." Ville said smiling. He slowly took off his underwear. "I've never

owned my own television show on MTV."

Bam took off his boxers and was completely naked. " I guess I deserved that." He said

laughing.

They looked into each others eyes. Their passion for one another was greater, since they

were naked. Bam leaned in closer and kissed Ville. Ville got deeper and_ deeper_ into the kiss. He could

feel it getting hotter. Ville got on top of Bam and stroked his hair. Bam grabbed Ville's

arms and rubbed his unique sleeve tattoo. "Are we going to do this again?" Ville questioned.

Bam put a hopeful face on. "Yes, if it ok with you." He smiled.

Ville smiled back at him. "Sure, darling. What wouldn't I do for you?"

"I don't know." They both laughed. "Lets get it going." Bam said.

They kissed passionately for a while. Their tongues were twisting and hair was tangled in

fingers. Their erections were sliding past one another. Ville kissed lower and lower,

heading for Bam's sweet spot. He took Bam's hard and toyed with it a little bit. "How's

that Brandon?"

"Not enough." Bam replied.

Ville took some of his lover into his mouth. He bobbed his head until he had all of him in

his mouth. He suddenly pulled all of him out.

Bam frowned in disapproval. "Where do you think you are going?"

Ville gave an evil smile to Bam. "I'm going to get some accessories." Ville got things that

he had got from his dad's sex shop. There were very wide varieties. Ville brought them

back to Bam. They used the 'accessories' for hours. Then they got tired.

Bam rolled over off of Ville. "That was fun." He said with a grin.

"Yeah. Lets never do that again." Ville laughed. He rolled to his side so he was facing

Bam. He sat up and looked at the clock. Ville sighed and laid back down. "We need to

start getting ready. We have to leave in an hour for our date." Ville frowned.

Bam could tell Ville was upset so he gave him a smile. "Lets take one together, to make it

faster." Bam said enthusiastically .

**+There will be a H.I.M. song in the next chapter. Has anyone ever thought of what the stars who are used in these fan fics would think?**

**well I have. But I don't know what they would say. Any suggestions? +**


End file.
